Demented StemPunk Doll presents Spyro & Cynder: Revenge
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: second creepypasta. Rated c for Creepy. do not read if you are faint of heart. Review and pm me or Shadow Son of Hades and Lupa your requests for creepypastas you want to see done! .


**_This was a request from Shadow Son of Hades and Lupa._**

I was looking though my old games. I was a huge spyro fan, so i had a ton of Spyro games. That included the Legend of Spyro series. I thought about playing A new beginning when i realized i had two copies. One didn't have a cover only the words "Spyro & Cynder: revenge", but i didn't think of it at the time. I never noticed this game before, so my older brother must have put it there. I picked it up and popped the disc into my PS2. When the game started, all the animations were the same, but the coloring was off. My older broth and parents left for the day, so i was alone. It got to the starting screen, but, like before, The colors were darker and Spyro's egg was missing. i press start and go to load game. All three files were used and the location names were 'Time for revenge'.this creeped me out, And then the time for all of the was as high as it could go. I went back to the main screen and started a new game. i made it over the first file. The starting cut scene was like the original, Only Ignitus and the other guardians were fleeing from the temple, carrying as many eggs as they could. The camera went to the grotto, were a few eggs remained, including Spyro's. The screen went black. I thought it had froze, so i went to turn it off. The screen came back and showed a pair of semi-transparent dragons. One looked the young Cynder and the Spyro. Cynder spoke.

"They have to pay, For leaving us here." Her voice was cold, no ring to it like normal.

It went to game play. In place of the fire symbol was a black sphere like Cynder's shadow element. I make spyro run to the dojo.

"They aren't there. I have to find them, so they know what happen to us." Spyro sounded angry for some reason.

I head for the balcony. Cynder follows along. When i reach the balcony, Spyro turned to his companion. Cynder nodded and they took off. The screen went fuzzy and no sound came from the speakers. there was a quick flash of something that looked like Terrador, but more pitiful and black ooze coming from his eyes, Which were as black as night. I dropped the controller and turn of the game, freaking out. Was i just imagining this all? Is it a wild dream? I walk to my room and tried to take a nap, hoping that my mind was playing tricks on me do to lack of sleep. I Wake up the next morning and waited till my mom and dad were home before trying to play the game again. This time, when i went to load my game it had the words ' TERRADOR IS DEAD' as the locations. I drop the controller and looked for a camera to record to record the game. I loaded the first file and spyro and Cynder seemed a bit happier than when i started. Cynder spoke.

"One of them knows, now we show them all." Her tone was dark and even had a bit of malice and joy.

I shuddered at that. I continued through the game and the same thing happened as before. I jumped and gave a startled scream as Cyril appeared on the screen, Grinning like a maniac with the same ooze coming from his eyes. The game went to the file load screen with different file locations again. The three files said, 'CYRIL IS DEAD' and all i'm thinking is, 'Dead? First Terrador, Now Cyril? They aren't supposed to die! Their Spyro's teachers and friends.' My mom walked into the room and saw the screen.

"What's wrong with your game?" She asked me.

"I think someone hacked it or something. I'm sure it'll go away." I said shakily.

The same thing happened with Volteer And Ignitus. Boy was i glad to have the cam corder going. When it went to the file load screen for the fourth time, it had the words 'WE ARE AVENGED'. It cut to The ghostly figures of the young dragons and dragonesses playing and acting as they always would have. Being watched by the four guardians. When they looked at the screen, They seemed to be looking right AT me, They all had black eyes and covered with blood and ooze. I cover my face and scream. My mom and dad came running in to see the same thing i did. Dad turned the console off and grabbed the disc and took it to the trash can and Melts it the best he can. Mom conforts me after shutting the camera off. Later that month i uploaded onto youtube. People thought i made it up and gave me crap for it. I want to spread the word of it. Of the once friendy franchise gone sour and frightening. Of the game called "Spyro & Cynder: revenge". May i never see it, may you never play the game that is corrupted. May you rest easy knowing you will never have the nightmares i do.

**THE END**


End file.
